dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf
} |excerptonly = } |name = Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf |image = FenHarel- The Dread Wolf.png |px = 270x360px |number DAO = 56 |category DAO = Magic and Religion |location DAO = Dalish Elf Origin: Statue of Fen'Harel in Dalish Camp. Other origins: Brecilian Outskirts |number DAI = 16 (+2JoH, +1TD) |category DAI = History |location DAI = |see also = Elven Pantheon, Elves, Fen'Harel |related = * Codex entry: Arlathan: Part Two |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition |excerpt = In ancient times, only Fen'Harel could walk without fear among both our gods and the Forgotten Ones, for although he is kin to the gods of the People, the Forgotten Ones knew of his cunning ways and saw him as one of their own. And that is how Fen'Harel tricked them. Our gods saw him as a brother, and they trusted him when he said that they must keep to the heavens while he arranged a truce. And the Forgotten Ones trusted him also when he said he would arrange for the defeat of our gods, if only the Forgotten Ones would return to the abyss for a time. They trusted Fen'Harel, and they were all of them betrayed. And FenHarel sealed them away so they could never again walk among the People. |text = There is precious little we know about Fen'Harel, for they say he did not care for our people. Elgar'nan and Mythal created the world as we know it, Andruil taught us the Ways of the Hunter, Sylaise and June gave us fire and crafting, but Fen'Harel kept to himself and plotted the betrayal of all the gods. And after the destruction of Arlathan, when the gods could no longer hear our prayers, it is said that Fen'Harel spent centuries in a far corner of the earth, giggling madly and hugging himself in glee. The legend says that before the fall of Arlathan, the gods we know and revere fought an endless war with others of their kind. There is not a hahren among us who remembers these others: Only in dreams do we hear whispered the names of Geldauran and Daern'thal and Anaris, for they are the Forgotten Ones, the gods of terror and malice, spite and pestilence. In ancient times, only Fen'Harel could walk without fear among both our gods and the Forgotten Ones, for although he is kin to the gods of the People, the Forgotten Ones knew of his cunning ways, and saw him as one of their own. And that is how Fen'Harel tricked them. Our gods saw him as a brother, and they trusted him when he said that they must keep to the heavens while he arranged a truce. And the Forgotten Ones trusted him also when he said he would arrange for the defeat of our gods, if only the Forgotten Ones would return to the abyss for a time. They trusted Fen'Harel, and they were all of them betrayed. And Fen'Harel sealed them away so they could never again walk among the People. —From The Tale of Fen'Harel's Triumph, as told by Gisharel, Keeper of the Ralaferin clan of the Dalish elves }} es:Entrada del códice: Fen'Harel: el lobo terrible Category:Keeper Gisharel (source) Category:Elven pantheon Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Dalish lore Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition codex entries